fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 12
AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY EVEY1 ITS IS MEH AGAIN ADN I HOP DAT U GUYZ ENHOY DIS NU CHAPTAR OF MY FAFICTION. I MAED IT WTH HI QAULITY LUV AND I RLLY NEED SUM ATTENTION 4 MAH HRAD WORK SO PLS RED OK? ITS HAS LOTS OF GOOD CARACTERS GOOD STROYS AND GOOD EVERYTHING SO IF U R REEDING THEN PLS SHAIR WTH ALL UR FRENDS AND SPRED DA WURD! I WONT MAEK TEH FREAT OF REFUSING CHAPTERS, BUT I SITLL WANNA FELL LIK IM PLAYING A PRAT IN DA WROLD OF FANFICTION IN SUM WAY. HERES A DEEL: IF U SHARE 1 OF TEH CHAPTARS WITH SUM1 U NO THEN LEEV A MASSAGE ON MY TALK PAEG, I WIIL DECIDATE A ENTIRE FANFICSHUN 2 UR LIKENESS IN LUVING HONUOR, SO PLS SPRED DA WURD OK? I'M DEAPLY SORRY IF MAH PLEES 4 ATTENTION ANNOYED U, I JUST HATE FEELING UNNOTICED ADN I CANT HELP BUTT NOTICE DA LACK OF ATTENTION IM GETTING AND IM GETTIG SIK OF IT(NOT LITERALY THO). ANYWAYS, HEERS DA PREVIOS CHAPTARS: https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 Real author's warning: 18+ This fanfiction contains anal and group sex. Reader Discretion Advised. Hey every1 it's me Nabriho'ulbon and rite nau, i need 2 cofness dat a lot of things hav happend this week, but u probably alreedy no all dat if u've readed teh previos 5 chaptars. Anyways, 2day i putted my hair up in a stylis bowel hare cut wih mah 2 points curled back a lil kinda liek dis 1 trol's rite hron butt not bi a lawt, adn i aslo dyed it salm with slate hilites. I'm derssed in a sexy neon velvet blaser over a anglic wite tanktop blaus, tite skinyey genes witch make my ass luk nice, and silken neon velvit boots wich dont rly go up dat fra but sitll luk nice. 4 markup, i hav on plum blush with rose red ;ipstick and majintah eyelyner. Anyways, hearz dat sotry:3 A Strange Morning 2day i woked up and hopped outta bed and put my colths on. Afterdat, i wlkad out of my room twards da bafroom. Ass i wus doing dat however, i looked 2 teh sied and saw teh door 2 Tom's room oepn up as he setpped out. Taht wasnt wat gotted mah attenshun howver; it wus teh insied of hjs room. Jus liek last nite, those lite blu leeflets wur sitll there; however, i noticed dat ther nau appeared 2 be fewwur stack then previos and teh rameining 1's wur slightly smoller then b4. I only got uh breef glimse however, as Tom swiftly clossed da dore behind ihm b4 even a secodn passed. He then loooekd at me and sed "Hey Nabriho." "Hey Tom." "Y r u lookin at teh door?" "Oh, mothing *awkard chuckle*..." "Ur rite. There is abosultely nothing abuot my room or door 2 sed rom dats fo any intrest. Nau run along." and then he litely shoved me ovur 2 da baffroom door as he walked away from his room. I chose 2 not bring tis up furfer unitl when it was nessecary and went 2 teh baffroom and cut and cyed my hare. I then walked out of teh bafferoom and maed my way 2 teh living roo, hwere Matt and Tom wur sitting 2gether on teh coch and teh ladder was watchign Sonic the Hedgehog on Netflicks. I satted dwon in teh middel of dem as Edd walked out of teh kichen holdinging a playet of back bacin and steamed hams. "Good monrig guys." he cheered as he layed teh playte of my food down on my lap "I shall nau git teh rest of teh food. then he walked back inside teh kichen to get the doof." i stucked my forl inside 1 of the steemed hams and ated it. As i was wus eating dem however, suddenly, Matt's Eyephone 665 started ringing and he pickd it up. "Wat it is?" i assed as i layed a steam ham don back on the palte "Its Theos again." he rpelied "Texted me about Jehovaian leaflets in the male, as usual..." "Wehn did dis start?" "I cant remember the pacifics, but i think he frist texted me abot it a week ago and sinse then, it's ben the same evry day." "*YAWN*" we wur interuped by teh suond of Tom suddenlt yawning all of a sudden. "Tom, did u knot go 2 seelp last nite like Edd told u 2?" "Wat r u takling abot...*yawn*...i sleeped alright...i'm *yawn* even more rested then ever *yaaaaaawn*..." he then suddelny closed his eye and went 2 sleep on teh couch. "Hey Matt?" "Wat?" "About teh pamplets." "Yeah. He sented me lots of pictures of dem." "Can u see?" "Yeah." and he gave me his phone, reavealing the text massage "More shit in the male:(" and above it...were a picture of lite blue pamplets in the amil like the 1s i saw in Tom's room! "OMG!!!" "Wat?" "Matt, follow me! i tihnk i no teh anser!!!" with dat Tom jilted up from his sleep as we ran over 2 teh door 2 Tom's room. He cried out from the couch "Wat r u guys ding! There's nothing in there woryth ur attention! Noting at-" But i opned the door be4 he culd finsh. Tom's Secret Matt blurted out a gaps at teh site of those saem posters Theos sented him earlier everyware in stacks galor in Tom's room. "I...i cant believ it. Those r th saem potsters, so dat meens..." Then Tom pushed me aside blocking teh enetrace 2 hjs room as he rambled "Look, this is nut waht it luks lik, okay?! Don't lisen 2 hur Matt, tis is all jsut uhhh, a drem ur havving. And once u waek up there'll be nothing in my room at a-" "Wat's going on hear?" Edd assed as he walked out of the kichin holding 2 other pl8es of steemed hams. I turned 2 him and yelled out "Tom's been leeving Jehovian Pamplets in Theos and Deotilo's mailbocks which expains y he hasnt ben getting sleep he's been spenidng every nite no doubt going out side and stuffing dem in teh male!" "*GASP*!!!!!" he then dashed over 2 teh entrance of teh door and shuvd Tom asied 2 ware he culd see the room. Tom didnt try 2 make a week justification dis time and insted stood there in silence wiht a look that said "Well, im fuked..." and then Edd faintly whispred "OMG..." then he truned 2 Tom and ejaculated "TOM, HAU CUD U?!?!?!?!?!? I CANT BELIVE DAT TIS ENITRE WEEK, U'VE BEEN INCADING THIR PESRONAL SPACE BY FOCRING PORPAGANDA SHIT IN THER MALE!!!!" "I'm need 2 let Theos no abot dis!" Matt ejaculated as he pulled out his phone from his hoody ppoket and opened it ip. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tom screamed out he tryd 2 walk ovr 2 him but Edd blocked the way with his hand as Matt snapped a picture of Tom's room, sent it 2 him via the messangr, and then texted "Tom's been doing this all along." b4 he turned the phone off 4 a moment. Tom placed his hands over his face in embarassment as he bent donw 2 teh floor on his knees but didnt cry becvause crying in embarasment doesnt exist. Shortly after, the phone turned back and i turned 2 Matt's hpone screen and saw a text from Theos which red "Good. Meat me at Lundun City Court in a cuple huors." after dat Matt closed the phone again as Edd asked "Wat did he say?" "He tod us 2 meet him at London City Court in a cuple hours." "Ok then. Taht shuld give Tom plenty of time 2 think abot his crime aganst ther personal space. Nabriho, go do sumthing else 4 a few huors them cum back, ok?" I slightly nodded and then i walked away from the scene back 2 my room. i closed the door then bent down 2 my kness and placd my hands below my face as i sighed and thought 2 myself "I nau no that Tom's been the one...but y? *shakes hed* no, i shuld stop thinking abot it 4 nau. Maybe sum SNES RPGS culd hlep pass the time." and then i got up and puged my SNES up and grabbed the controller and the TV turned on to Treasure of the Rudras. I played the game for a little whiel until i got bored and saved the game b4 turning the TV off and removing the game. I reeched in2 my box of SNES games and grabbed a copy of Secret of Mana 2(A.N: I no dat its nau claled Trials of Mana, butt i ogtted teh game b4 the rmaek wus anoucend so dat's wat its called in dis fic) and instered it insied the SNES butt as i was abot 2 trun the TV back on, I herd Edd yell out "The car's reddy Nabriho!" and i dashed out of my room 2 teh living where Edd was standing up and Matt and Tom were sitting on the couch. They both got up, Tom a bit slower and more reluctant then Matt, adn all 4 of us walked 2 teh car. i got behind Edd who was in the driver's seet and Tom sat to the side of him and Matt sat next 2 me and Edd started the car and we drove off. After a while, we reeched the court and Theos and Deotilo wer standing outside with the kids. "Glad u texted me abot dat Matt." Theos say "The court will be in session in a few minuts." Matt nodded back 2 him as Edd held my hand while we walked out of the car. Tom hoewver stayed inside 4 a while until Edd aprraoched him and pulled the door open and forced him out. We all then walked inside the building to find a large courtroom with a odl juge standing above 2 a witness stand and 2 the sieds were the jury seats. I took my seet in 1 of teh juree seats 2 teh rite next 2 Edd and Matt and Theos and Deotilo sat 2 the rite of him(Matt) while Tom went up 2 teh witness stand and stood there. "Sevral moar people walked in until all the seets wur filled and the Jude declared "Nau dat everythin'gs heer..." he then took out his hammar and smadhed it against the circular wood thing on his desk "The trail 4 Thomas Ridgewell can begin." "The prosecution is reddy, ur honor." sad Miles Edgeworth, the procecution "Nau if i herd teh vectims, Deotilo Magdio and Theos Hargreaves, correctly, they came hear 2 charge him with severe invasion of privacy. B4 teh trial began, the lattur handed me his cellhpone." eh then held up 2 the Judge "4 days, theyve been getting these jehovaian pamplets in the mail depsite neither having a religun of any sorts. Note the lite blu color and image of a crying woman. Nau if Matthew Hargreavs tossed his phone over." Matt then pulled out his phone and tossed it 2 Miles, who caught it in only his 2 hands like a boss. He poened the phone up, reaveling the picture of Tom's room "This hear is a photo of the accused's room. As u can see, these r the exact same pamplets they've been getting in the male." "That'll be all the eveidence I need." Sed the Judge, who then smashed his hammer again, grabbing ever1's attention, and then he gav his verdict. "Sir Thomas Ridgewell, with the evidence provided by the procekution, victims, and witnesses...u r hearby declard guilty of Invasion of Privacy. Therfore, a Restraining Order has hereby bin placed against u. U r not 2 stand anywhr neer the victims' house or yard. If u fail to upheed this order, then u will be fined a minumun of $300 and upon continuos violatins, u will given jail time under the charge if a felony. Nau u r all free to leave the courtroom *Smahs of hammer on circular wood*." After the Verdict After a little whiel, we finally maed it back 2 teh haus and i stepped out of the car frist then Edd Matt and Tom in dat order. Edd walked up 2 teh door and opend it and i walked inside first. As i stepped in, Edd walked in and informed "Ok Nabriho, u r free 2 conitune wth ur activityes. However, i suggest dat u dont distrub Tom 4 a whiel; we need 2 giv him sum moar tiem 2 think abot wat he's done an maybe he'll releize wat he did was rong and acept the conseqinsis." i simply nodded and walked bacc 2 my room. i then continued where i left off previosly and turned the TV on to play sum Secret of Mana 2. After a while, i stopped playing and removed the game form the SNES. I reeched 4 my phone in my ockets adn opened it up 2 find a text message from Tom dat sed "Hey. Cum hear, i need 2 tell u abot sumthing." i texted back "But Edd said i wasnt supposed 2 disturb u 4 a while." "This is moar impotant. Nau go 2 my room and we can talk further." i was hesitant becuas i didnt want 2 disobey Edd, but culd sense dat Tom was being serios abot dis. i chose 2 listen 2 wat Tom had 2 say, after all, i did hav further questions abot the events dat happend today amd maybe he culd solve dem. i silently walked out of my room 2 where the door 2 Tom's room was slighlty open. i slowly pulled it open further and took smol steps inside the room, same as prevously, and Tom was sitting on the bed watching me as i walked in. i further walked in and satted rite nect 2 him 2 his rite and he sed in montome "Oh hay, gald ur here." "Thanks...y did u call me hear?" "Well the reesun is dat...i think i ned 2 calrify sum things abot eveything i froced u 2 witness. Ware 2 beign nau..." "Hau abotu we start wth "Y did u do it?"" "Ok. Well, every few months of so, my Jrhovian Church has this thing were members hav 2 go around spreading ̶p̶r̶o̶p̶o̶g̶a̶n̶d̶a̶ pamplets arounf town 2 attract moar followers. I got all these stacks of pamthlets from The Pastor and i thouht it would be good idea 2 send dem 2 Theos and Deotilo's house since they wur the frist dat came 2 mind and i doubted dat any of my frends wood want 2 join, let alone give a shut. Anyways, i tried and tried, but they still wouldnt join and...well the rest is histroy." "I cant belive it! they 'forced u 2 do dat horribal thng souly 4 da seak of ther relijun?!? Y didnt u refuse?" "If i did dat Nabriho, then he wood've kicked me out of teh cruch on hte sopt. i gess my only choise is 2 find a new place 2 put the pmaplets and hope i dont get cot agan." "Find a new place?!? That'll only make things wurse and force u 2 hide another secret and if they find out, u'll be in wrose truble!" "I no, its just dat dat's all i can do about it. It's either put my cridebility at risk(agin), or..." there was a sudden pause now. I thoughted abot all dat he had tolded me adn found myself replused dat such a place wood foce people 2 stoop so low as 2 Invade the provacy of tohers at the thret of sumthing they luv being riddened if refused. I then came to a desicion, i nu Tom wood be hesitant abot it, but i nu dis was WhatHasToBeDone. "Y dont u quit?" i asked in a innocent tone, like a child on the street beggin 4 candy. He then let out a loud *Gasp* and proclaimed "Quit!?!? i cant do dat! my parents wur jehovah's witneses and i pormisd mom b4 i muvd ot dat i wod flow ther religion like they did! My forther dyed when i wus only a chilf and i feer dis mite anger his spirit becus ill be rejectin his belifs and im his sun and hell get mad abot dat cus ill be disowning him-" "Listem Ton. I no dat u dont want 2 do dis but u need 2 quit. Earlier dis day, u got in a lot of trouble 4 wat u did and if u just chose 2 find a nother place, then if they find out, then u'll be even moar scewed an u mite continu 2 find other houses and invade privacy until u inevitably get arrested. Dees acts will severly crush ur credibility amougsnt ur fends and admireres and u mite even lose sum and u'll end up destroying ur entire lyfe putting urself against the law 4 the sake of comparativly trivial maters. I dont no much abot ur prants so im note shore hau ur mother will react okayingly or not, but if u quit ur religion soon, then u'l eventually heal and be abel 2 move on." he didnt repsond 4 while, instead staring at the floor in uncertainty, which i aso felt, was dis gonna work? After a while of w8ting, he turned 2 me with a soft smile and thanked "t...fangs Nabriho. I'll hed 2 my church 2morrow and push dis hole fiasco aside. Nau go back 2 ur room nau." i smiled back 2 him as i got up and went back 2 my room. i grabed a copie of Final Fantasy 4(technically called FF2 on the snes but still thecnicaly teh forf installment) and placed it inside and sat down and grabed my controller. As i played the game, i imagined Tom being in Cecil's shoes, a once faithful servent 2 Baron relizing the evil akts being orderd 2 him by his king and ultimatly deciding 2 let go his serventy and move on 2 follow his true belifes as a paladin fiteing 4 good. The next day... I was eatnig breffist at the tabel wth Matt. Edd wasnt her becuse he had left erly 2 go 2 wrok at the newly revonated Gamestop, and Tom had lefted early aslo so i and Matt were the olny poeple at teh haus. Suddenly, Matt stopped eating his souffel and asked "Do u no ware Tom id Nabriho? I no y Edd lefted, but Tom...i dont relly no wat he culd be doing on dis day. I meen, its not like he's shceduled 2 do anytihn with Eddie and Elliout at hte moment." "IDRK Matt. He mite show up eventually tho-" "*bang*" went the door as it opneed up. We turned aournd 2 da door 2 find Tom walking out with a glee smile on his face. "That odd, he isnt normakly dis happie." wihsperd Matt then he got off the chair and walked up 2 Tom as he satted on he coch "Hey Tom?" "Hey Matt?" "I've never seen u smile liek dat b4? Dod sumthing hapen?" "Oh yes usmthing did, becuse guess wat...i quit my Jehovian Cuhrch!" "*GASP!!!!* TOM!! R U BEIN SEIROUS!?!?!?!?" Tom simpley nodded in response with a smirk on his face. Tehn, Edd opened the door adn asked "Wat's going on here?" "Edd! U probably wont belive dis but...Tom left his church1" "*gasp* Tom, u rly did dat?" Tom nodded once more 2 Edd's question. Then, tears started forming in his yees and he runned up2 Tom and puled him in2 a hugh "Oh my god Tom, i cant belive u did dat. U actually chose 2 conpensate 4 1 of ur wrongdoinfs. *sob* im so prod of u *sob*" adn then me Matt joined in the hug and we all cryed 2gether like family besauce dat's wat roomats do. We were all rejoucing over teh moment like time had stodded stilll until suddenly, there was a nock at teh door. Edd walked up 2 teh door 2 find the maleman, Herman Post, standn outside the haus. "Hey Herman." "Hey Edd. W8, shudnt u be at wrok by nau?" "Well, i lett i bit early and my boss gave me permission 2 return home 4 a little while 2 say hello 2 Matt and Nabriho becuase i forogt 2 do so b4 i left and i wus jsut abot 2 hed back." "Okay then. Well, culd u empty out the malebocks b4 u hed off. Ur's is absolutely packed!" "Packed? I culdve sworned htere were only a handful og junk in there last tiem i checked yesterday." eh then walked up 2 the mailbox and suddenly gasped in shok. I ran out of teh haus twoards Edd and asked "Wat is it Edd?" "Th...the malebox, cum look!" and so every1 walked over 2 the mailbox as Edd moved out of the way. I stpped in his place and gapsed in shock 2 find several leaflets in colors of lite blue, pink, purpel, and yellow. I pulled out a lite blue 1, which had teh same woman crying on it as the 1's i fuond in Tom's room. I flipped it aounrd and on the back written in sharpie were the words "Dear Tom, u arent getting away dis easily. -Pastor Joseph" causing every1 to let out a loud *GASP* in absolute shock and unbelief, with Tom's being the luodest. I pulled moar oout and they were all Jehovah's witnesses leaflets with sevral moar threatening short messages onteh back addresed 2 Tom. "Y-Y-Y WOOD THEY DO DIS?!?!?!?" I ejaculated in shock. "DIS IS HORRIBAL!!! EED, WE NED 2 DO SUMTHING ABOT DIS! WEE CANT JSUT SIT HEAR ADN DO NOTHING ABOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom proclimbed 2 Edd. Edd however letted ot a sight and sighed "I'm sorry Tom. i wish we culd do sumthing butt, i'm highly daut dat the Judge will lisen 2 u after wat u did yesturday. i wood luv 2 help, but i dont wan 2 risk having my pyachekk halfed, and im afraid Mattt and Nabriho cant do aneythang becus tHE former doesnt no anything abot hau law wroks and mite screw it all u-" "HEY!!!" "S-sory Matt. Back 2 da pont, and Nabriho cant help becuase she's not a adult and adults cant enter cuortrooms bi demselvs and she cant cum in cus shes not a adult. So, i'm afraid dat we hav 2 put up wth dis 4 while." "*Sigh*" Edd then made a weak attempt 2 liten teh mood with "Dont fel so gulm tho. It's not like they hav infinite tracts; i'm sure they'll run out and sotp harrassing us in a cuple weeks. Well, i gott go, by guys." and he hopped inside the car outside and drove off. '''A Few weeks l8er... '"*Sigh*, hau long has it bin sins Edd sed dat fey wood sotp...?" Tom sighed as he pulled out his phone. W3 wur att da mal dat dae 2 bye sum nu cloths adn git a nu mailbox becus dis monring, aur old 1 fell over due 2 all the leflets dat wur stuffed in it. "I sware, if i see even 1 moar Jehovian pamplet in teh mal tommorw, i'm gonna snap and nuk dat place wth eve1 in it!!!" "R u talkin abot my uncle's chruch..?" The Pastor Uncle and the Necromancer Niece We both truned arond 2 teh suorce of teh suond and swa stnding a distance away from us a chubbt goff wth blood red hare dat had ebiny back strakes adn wus a wareing a enoby sexy no sleev turtelbeck lethar tank top with a corset like fashun on teh bacc adn a lethar enoby skirt wth teh sieds reaching her knees and the middel being blood red &nd half dat lenth and a enoby garfbelt and blood red boots with sharp steel grey teeth on teh fornt like those shoes Venus McFlytrap from Monster Hi wares. Tom then developed a confused look on hjs face dn inquisitioned her "W8, so r u Pastor Joseph's neec?" "Yes. I'm Jun Eisenburg, a 19 yeer odl goff. I came heer 2 git sum nu cloths 4 a upcoming goff party neer dis place." "Wait, isnce ur his niece then dat must meen u no abot teh fact dat he's been asking his followrs 2 force 9,000,000 jehovian pamplets dwon teh malebox's mouth 2 teh pount dat it broked and nau we're hear 2 git a new 1?" "I'm sorry sur, i didnt no dat until nau. He nevur tolded me abot nay of dis, in fact he rarely ever discusses anything abot his church aside from teh "Meetings" they hav every motnh or so." "W8, u meen dose meeting where every1 exept him has secks with lots of poepel and teh winna sens uh purayer 2 Joheva?" i assed her, she repleid "Exactly. In fackt, i sitll rember teh tiems he wood tell me all abot dem and a few motnhs ago, he discussed n full linegth abot teh winner of dt month's metting, a guest dat 1 of his long tiem followers brunged with him who prayed 4 her frend's cureing of his Hypohemia." "Hey! dat gurl was mii!" "Woah! Well, conglaturation then, it mustve tooked a lotta hard wrok 2 maek dat hapan." we chuckled 2gether a little bit b4 i sotpped and sed "W8, if u no a lot abot teh meetings(which is teh olny thing u no abot teh chrhc), then maybe u culd anser dis question i cant sotp thinking abot ever since dat day: Y didnt he particip8 in th game which wus wut ever1 esle was foing?" "Oh, well, bascally...he's HIV Positive." "HOYL PRON ADVERSIZEMNT ON A CRHISHUN SERVER!!!!1111!!" Tom sdduenly eviscerated then Jun contieud "Teh, adn so ma i. Its porbably best dat i explain dis. It all starts abot 50 or 40 years ago, back wen he was in hs tenties. Belief it or not, bac ten, he ws 1 of teh sleezyest mans around. He hd sum of teh elegantest looks in Englind and used dose as his avantage 2 fuck womn whenever he culd. He told me hau he wood fuck at leest 3 gurls a day 2 accumpant his breakfast, lucnh, and dinner. Religun was nothing moar then a irrelevence 2 him; all he carred abot was building a secks empire by working as 1 of teh top 10 porn stars in Londom and creating his own secks toys 2 slel on th marcit. during dose days, he was known by teh media as the Hugh Hefner of Britane. I swer, i culd sepnt all day listing the countless celebvritys of either geder dat he sleeped with. However, dose days didnt last long. By teh tiem his late 30's or earlie 40's rolled arond, he was nau being filed with cuontless lawsuits by all the people he fuced over teh STDs they nau had 2 deel with. For the amount of lawsuits being filed up his ass, i dont exacly no, tho he did tell me dat all teh lawsuits he got from every1 conbimed made teh 2,600 lawsuits Jonathan Lee Riches filled lok miniscile in comparison. Neerly every signel erpson he fucked in his lifetime sued his ass, including his vereh frist hi skool cursh. Teh peopl dat sued him who werent 1 of the many poepl he had secks wih wer the families of dose pelpe who stood 4 thier familiy mebers who either died form ther diseas, or wur 2 busiy suffering from it 2 do anything abot it. He was forced 2 take a STD test, and he lerned abot his HIV dat he had unknowingly infected 2 all dose peole dat he was broned with alongisde his borther(my dad) becus both ther parnts had HIV butt didnt tell dem abot it til then. Shortly afte dis discorvey, his entire carrer fell paart and he was left with a 1,000,000 millon doller fine 4 all his trubels. He tryed 2 find wrok afte dat, but all teh palces he tryed 2 git jobs at rejected him until ther wus only teh Jehovian Church u guys no abot. Coincidentally, he came 2 wrok there the sae day teh old pastor dyed and he took his place. He then vowed from dat day 2 dedicate his entire life 2 worshiping Jevohah in teh hopes of redemption 4 his lustful cirmes and 2 pay off his debt with all teh curch earnings. Teh reesun he started dose meetings was so he culd look back on his past and remeber dose good ol days long ago, tho he often lamented dat he culd never relive dem again and dat '''he wood grant eternal forgivness 2 all who culd cure him, tho he doubts it'll ever hapen..." "Yeh, if olny it wus posibal..." Tom sighed "Cus then he wood sotp ordering his followers 2 put a buncha Jehovin leflets in the male every fuckin day..." "*Gasp*" she suddenly letted out a slite gasp and reeched in2 hur pickot and pulled out a thing wrapped in a wrapper and when she unrapped it, it wus a fillot o fish Mcdnoalds burgr. As she stretchd her hand with the burger on it twoards Tom, he stpeed back adn proclaimed "Thankss, butt i jsut ated erlier at teh hau-" "No. Tis not be a act of providing sutesnace." she explanated "4 dis isent a normak Mcdonaldss bruger; its conains magical powwers!!!" "Wait, hau od u no dat?" "i no dis beacause im a Necromancer. I hav teh abilty 2 sence and feel teh persense of unded sprits. Using these abilitys, i hav lerned dat teh "fish" in dis fillet o fish is acutally the flesh of a yuong boi who dyed at a Mcdonallds along sied his frends at teh hands of a mudrerous killer, and his name is...Eridan. He was a troll, meening dat he has maigcal powers, which he also still has in his spiritual form concealed in the Fillet o Fish. If u eat teh burger, his spirit iwll take redence in ur mind and u'll be grated his powrs. I belive dat with his powas, u'll be abel 2 grant my uncle his wish and remove his plague od a cruse. Hear take it." and then she stretched her han out furher 2 Tom, hu then assed "W8, y arent u going 2 eat it, ur teh 1 dat gotted it." "I wood, but im on a diet and i cant eat dis therfore." "Do u think he really does want me 2 basicaly eat his body?" "IDK. Im olny a amature Necromancer and can olny feel a spirit's presenc and magics. I closest thing i hav 2 a profesional Necromancer is my ability 2 vision teh final moments of a person's lfie, which is hau i lerned abot hau dis person's die. Nau eat teh burger." she then placed teh burger in his hand and took a bit in2 it. "Uhh, dis tastes like shit. D i hav 2 eat teh enitre thing?" "No, ur free 2 throw it waay nau. As long as u've ate at leest a bite, his spirit will soon make it's way 2 ur brian and u'll be geanted his powers." adn so Tom turned 2 a treshcan and toseed the burger inside in a prefect slam diunk then smirked "Nice shot, eh-" but she was goned. i had just wached him dunk the burger in the trashcan so i didnt no ware she wlked off 2. "Well, mite as well get dat nu MailBox and hed home. I'm prettty the magics will take affect sumware during dat tiem perioud." "ok" i nodded in reposne. We walked over 2 a neerby Wall-Mart and walked inside. We made ouor way 2 a ailse and fuonded a red 2 later mailbox with gold rimmings and a cushun interior like a olden pillow. Tom grabbed the mailbox and after paying $30 4 it, we walked out the sotre. While we were walking suddenly, Tom turned 2 me and sed "Hwy, i think i cna hear him nau." Earlier: TOM'S POV After i handed teh $30 dollers ovur 2 teh casheer, i grabbed the bag with teh mailbocks in it and grabed on2 Nabriho's hand as we wlaked out of teh sotar 2gether. As we wur wlaking down teh hallway, i suddenly herd a voise whisper "Tom..." i turned aounrd but noticed dat no1 was neerby, then the voice continued "in ur hed..." i then thought "W8, r u..." "Yes, its me, Eridan: Ur nu dream spirit." "W8, "dream spirit"? Doe dat meen ur suposed 2 be in my drems?" "Yes." "Then y r u talking 2 me nau if im still awake." "Wwell, the Fillet O Fish bruger u ate earlier had a parasyte in it dat ate its way thru the dream poart of ur brain and in2 ur thoughts part. Fortunately 4 u, i maganed 2 kill it b4 it culd eat further and kill u. Basically, this meens dat i'm nau able 2 contact u even when ur not asleep via ur thoughts." "oh ok." "So tell me, wwat r u plannin on accomplishin wwith my powurs? Culd it be Wwrold Donimation, revenge, or maybe, Dictatorship ;)?" "No. i need ur powars so i can fulfill Pastor Joseph's wish so he'll stop shoving bullshit down my mialbox." "Pssst, dat suonds like a piece of cake. Is dat really wwat ur gunna by usin my powers 4, 2 get sum guy i dont car about 2 stop annyoing u? R u dead serios? Wwth my powers, u culd decimate all of Nort Kroea in less then a hour! Tho sinse i'm nau a part of ur mind, so i have no chiooce but 2 help u. i'm just sayin that if yuor gonna be usin my powers, then at the vvery leest dont go around usin dem 4 trvial shit like dat, ok?" "Okay *nervous chuckle*" i then truend 2 Nabriho and sed "Hwy, i think i cna hear him nau." "Oh rly, wat's he like?" "Well he's...quite a odd fello." "U'll get used 2 him eventually." "Yeah, let's hed home nau." we then kept wlaking until we reeeched teh car and i got in the front seet and Nabriho got 2 teh side of me and i turned the car on and it drov off. Sex for Salvation NABRIHO'S POV A few hours past aftr me and Tom made it back hoem fom the store and it was nau 9:00 PM and i was laying in bed staring at the celling when i gotted a ring on my phone. i picked it up off my bed and saw a text frm Tom which rdd "It's reddy nau. Cum 2 my room." i then gotted up of my bed and walked out the door 2 my room and made my way 2 Tom's room and when i reecehd the door i opend it 2 find him standing in fornt of teh window behind. I wlaked inside teh room behind Tom who then turned 2 me and sed "Oh, ur hear. i finished preparing teh rope and hv jsut nau tyed it 2 teh bedpost. U go frist." he stepped back and lukt down teh window 2 find a tope of blankets intertwining with eatch other dat tuched teh gorund. I hopped on2 the window sil and grabbed the blanket rope bleow my fett, sliding down the rope til my feet reeched da ground. Shortly after, Tom did teh same and once he hopped of teh rope, he turned 2 me and sed "Ok, the church shuld be closing in a few minuts, so we hav 2 hurrie. U still remeber teh plan?" "Yes." "ok" we then ran off down the sidewalk untill i saw the Jehovian Church neerby and we sotpped a distance away from teh side window. "Ok, once all the followrs r out, u go lock teh front door with dis key. I'll go climb in2 teh rooms above and w8 4 teh kill." i thne nodded and skidded below 2 sum stares and sat there as i herd teh footsteps of people wlaking out of the builidng. Once the footsteps ceased, i silently hopped up 2 teh rite of teh door liek a ninja sneeking in2 a secret lare and locked teh door with teh key. Inside the church, i herd the Pastor attempt 2 open the door, and after shakng the handel 4 a hwhile, he groaned "Aw shit, i must've left teh church key at hoem agan. Oh well, i'm felling a bit tired after 2day, so i mite as well go 2 sleep upstares." after dat, i turned 2 Tom, who was almost up 2 teh window and he beckoned 4ward 2 teh blanket rope he took with him ealier. I wlaked over 2 teh rope and hoped on2 it, lcimbing up it until Tom hopped inside and i did shortly after. We wur nau in a dark room with a doubel bed, a cross above it, a mirror stand on teh oter sied, a velvet red acrpit, and an gelic marble white walls. The double bed had a rose red blanket on it dat complimentd teh catpet and created images in my mind of Joseph's life prior 2 teh alegation, as a lust filled, young, handsome man. i then herd footsteps from beyond the door, which got loder and louder until i herd teh door knob shakin and the Pastor opend teh door. He gapsed at teh site of both of us in his room ad stuttrd "TOM!?!?!?!? W-W-WAT R U AND DAT GRL DOING HEAR!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tom snirked "Well, i was wondering if u culd let me hav secks wth u." "SECKS!?!?!? NO, I CANT DO DAT, U'LL GET-" "We're not going aynwhere until we fuck." "D-Does it rly hav 2 be dis way?!?" "*slight nod*" "*sigh*, *clasps hand 2gether in a prayer* i'm sorry Jehovah, pls forgiv me 4 wat im abot 2 do..." He then clossed teh dor behind him and hestitanly began removing his enoby black silken roeb with gold trimmings dat coverd his enitre body with a kross in da cetnet of his chest. As he was doing dat, i began removing my neon wite demim jackit dat looked liek the 1s dose bikur gangs ware but it was wite alongside my dark perywinkel virign killa swehtur and layed ddem dwon on teh flor, exposing my black and blood red bra with purpl laces. As i was removing my tite bronse and dark brown mukti-coluored genes, Tom effortless pulled off his blu hoody, revaling his smoke grey Burn The Ballroom T-shirt which was in da desyn of their album Melodies For The Outsiders which he also puled of, exposing his thin lankey body but i sitll fuond it hawt cus i olny jude mans by personally. Whiel both me and him wur making progerss, Joseph was sturggling 2 bring up teh corage 2 pull his robe off so i walked over 2 him and pulled it cleen of 4 him, leeving the old man who had a fighure comparable 2 Tom's in only his plain velviet colord boxers. I culd hear him stuttering franticaly like a frog on crack koraking his longs out, which i gessed ment dat he was sitll nervus abot dis. "Sir, r u fine?" "Y-Y-Yes gurl. I-i'm fine..." "Hey, maybe i culd giv u a litl warm up rond, eh?" "uuuuuhhh..." "Good idea Nabriho, can i fuck u up teh ass while u do dat, my cock's alreddy dying out heer frum looking at ur ass." "Shore thing." i nidded. I then immediatly pulled his boxers down in 1 swipe, reavaling his, ofr a quite old man his age, suprisignly smooth and hard plunger stick. i immediatly opend my moth and placed teh enitre thing in my mouth, the swiftness of my swallow ramming my uvela up towards the ceiling of my moth like a punching bag, causing him 2 let out a luod moan of lust. I then started sucking on it at a moderate pace like a runner running across a tredmill 4 the first time, just trying 2 test the waurs and get used 2 his nu experience(both the runner and The Priest) while he moaned out breathy raspy moans of lust whitch graudally gru louder and ludder. As i entagnled his stick like a snake entagling it's pray, it gru thicker and longer and i soon moaned in lust as the tip of his rocket violently struck my uvela and abruptly briefly descended in2 my throt b4 pulling bacc a litl. Then, i felt my neon hot pink pantys with orengee laces pulled down as Tom grabbed my ass in praparation 4 the momnet of glory, which inevitably cam as liek a Apollo 11 shooting up in2 orbit, he thrusted his almitey rockit ship up my arse. My vocal cords muffled out moans of lust at teh hevenly feeling of teh 2 flesh needles in my bodie, one going at it at full force liek a cop car crashing thru a building str8 in2 action at teh scene of a crime, ad teh other liek a long retired explorer reutrning 2 a previosly traveld cave and re-lerning the basics. Thruouot teh enitre event, The Priest gradualy adaped 2 his surrondings adn he started to slowly thrust it in2 my moth liek corn being shuvd down a ducks thoart, going fastur and fasur liek sanic speeding up 2 th sped of lite until his thrusts felt liek The Flash running back and fourth thru a tunnel and eventually, he shuvd teh enitre thing down 2 teh middel of my thourt at teh spped of only a lite turning on then off (or vise vercuh), with the force of a elephant palcing its foot down on concerte, cuasing meh 2 let out a loud moena of luuuuuuuuuuuuts. At da sam tim, Tom thrusted his iron cadaver thru several alyers fo my lorg intestines, rocketing up me until teh tip litely pocked teh belo part of my smol instetine; teh fors of his cok shooting str8 up meh cuased meh 2 let out a extremly paynfull but sitl lustfuol moan. Teh enitre exprience just kepted gitting bettur and butter witch both skin chaynesaws growing larger and lragre with each carried out long stretching orgasmic tnrust in2 my bodie, thier detsroyers penetrating thru all my organs lik 2 stiks stabbing thru spearate fruits in2 kabobs. Eventually, teh 2 crusaders's tips colloeded in teh vereh cetner of my bodie adn hey stuarted repaetedyl pulling bacc and slidding againest eachother liek 2 pieces o play-doh being fused 2gether pressgin agatinst 1 another as Jospeh moaned "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gaaaaaaaawd...i cumpelty forogot hau good dis felted baccc then aaaaaaaaa..." "Well imagine hau good its gonna fell when i shuv dis baby up u'." "Oh i culdnt." "Well, u reddy 2 do it?" "FUCC YEH!!!" "Alriht ;)" adn they both moaned in lust at teh saem tim as they flooded ny body with smooth cum. They then removed thier jumble-giblets out of me and after dat, Tom grabbed my hand and lifted meh of teh gorund. "Hey, can i jon in?" "Fnags 4 teh offur, but i think dis is sumthing only i can do, Nabriho. its best dat i giv ur sexy little ass a brake 4 nau, but u cna sitll wach and mass debate 2 it." "Okay hten. After all, im quit in2 Yaoi and i think waching u guys have secks will rly turn me onn." Tom then nodded and gotted on teh bed as Joseph didded da same. I culd see thier naked bodys glistening like glitter becuase of te monnlit shinning drom teh above chiurch wondow, makng dem appeer liek those Raindow Brinkers from Homesutck. Tom sayed sum tings 2 him and he nodded and them he layd dwon on 1 of teh pillos his head as Tom lihtly scraped his chest with his figner like wat i do when i get a really soft blankit dat i rrealy like and i start stroking all fascinated ofver hau soft is it. "H-hey Tom. 2 be ohnest, altho i've ben a secks professtional bacc then 4 god no's hau long, i never even thoughted dat i wood be teh 1 getting fucked up teh ass. From all the mans i fucked back then, ther frist tiems sumtimes had sum blood, so go gental on me, ok?" "Ok. I'll start slow, and them i'll gradually sped up da moar u git ussed 2 it. If at aney point, ur think im going 2 fast, just let meh no adn ill solw down." "Woah Tom. i cant bleive dat u acutally want 2 do dis 2 urself, fuck me up teh ass and giv urself such a awfull disease. Butt if u really want 2 do it, thers nothing i can do 2 stop u. So go ahed." An tuhs Tom crawled ovwr 2 ware he was nau directly facing Jopseh on da deb with hiiis dongo being all str8 liek a harpoon in a harpoon gun dat shoots hapronns. "U reddy 4 dis ;)?" "Tom lusted "If dis is wat Jevohah wants 4 u, yis :)" and do Tom pulled back andf then fired his aroow rite in2 his bullseye cuasing teh Priest 2 let lout a luod mona of pain and lust. I placed my fingers on my clit and massticated furiosly as he trhusted his holy poker up his ass liek a animal pucning on a prey and deoveruig it whole, only Tom hear was devouring his victism's senses as he thrusted up his ass whiel teh paster moaned in paynful but still sexy moans of lust. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh...oooohhh Toooooooom... this...this feeeeeeeels gess soooooo goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddd..." "Yeeeeeeeeaaaahh..." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... u...u penertated thru my appendicks... it hurts so much...but aslo feels sooooo gooooooooooooooooooooood...do it agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..." "Shore thing" and then he di 1 strong thurst as i mimiched dat by violently shoving my enitre hand up my vagian and all 3 0f us lettd out a uniconius moan of payne and lust and then Joseph seed "Daaaaaat feeelted sooooo goooooooooooooooood... pls...go fastuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur..." "Order up...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Asn them suddenky, Tom started thrusting again only he was thrusiting at 5,000,000 miels prowler, it was ad if sum1 in his brain had flipped a light swich thing dat immeditely tunred his sped from normal 2 supa fest in a instant. I mass denbated in and loooked on in awe as Tom's skin slowly tunred sumwat dark purpel and a tail growed and alos dese hrons fromed on hjs hed did 2 and hjs legs nau looked al beastlikw. I skidded ovur 2 a nother sied of the room 2 git a colser luk and swa dat his I' sokits wur nau all purplish with this purpley snoke cumming out of his sokits, and ot 2 metion da fackt dat thy aslo gid a deep emoiton of pure unadultaered ''lust. Seein dat Tom was all lusty about this rly turned me on and I masticated even further, my knuckels grazing my cerviz antil I eventually I punhcned str8 theru it and in2 the soaked spacious cavern dat wus my utertus. I wached as Tom's semon demen gru larger and larher insid the paster's bodie, and grew 2 abot the size of a log almost taking uo the entity of hjs bodie with the hart and ribs bein visible on the front ans I guess dat the lugs wur also safe, but in the back ware I cudnt see dem but i still nu they wur there cus Jospeh was heveily breathing which he wudnt be doind if he didn't hav lungs, in fact he wood've dyed cus he wwodent be getting oxigen and its needed 2 liv so he woodve dyed soon but he was sittl brething so he still had dem. "U reddy 4 it nau ;)?" Tom stared at Jospeh wit a lutsful luk in his eyes as i then peentrated thru my uterus and in btween my lagre intesyines and urterus(i did dis alot evrynite so it did nut hort) and he lust in repsonse "Yessss...infl8e meh wiff ur milky water..." "Alrght...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" an them i wached in hevenly amasement as Tom's wategun shooted thru ALL of hi orfices nto just out his mouth in fact he was doing it thru his ears and nose and he was even crying out his thicc silky wite cum. Whel bhe was cumming, i started masticating faster then when rabits fucc and penetyrated thru and outta my lorge intestine and in2 my smol intestines and then i thursted harder and outta dat 2 and i kept on thrusting my fist up my body penetrating thru my internl oranges as Tom's yogurt overflilled in the Pritest's bodiy. AFter a whiel, cum sotpped filllllling his boide and by dat point, i had shuvd my fits thru my sotmuch(but not frmo below on teh side aove my stomuch asids) and i fiddled wih tyeh insisdes of my stomach until i them cummed rly hard and then i took it out jsut as Tom did teh same with his mayonnaise boddel. "T...Tom...i wus awlays inpressed by ur fucking skills during are metings, butt...dis is sumthin else! Hau did u git dis gud...?" "Its uh scret. BTW, b4 me and Nabriho leev, y dont u go take a HIV test?" "i guess ill do dat." He then gotted uo and walked out of teh room adn after a whiel, he camed bacc holding a stick thing with ters in eyes. He then soobed "I...Cant believ it...its a mircale...i *sniff*...I DONUT HAV HIV ANYMOAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and thjn bursted in2 tearas and ranned up 2 Tom and tightly huged him "Oh Tom...Jevohah must've belssed ur cock with holy powas 2 cure my ellniss, I HAV FINLLY BEN REDEMPTIONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THNK U TOM *SOBS*!!!!" he themn clamed down and assed "SO, b4 u leev, i want 2 no, is dare i can do, 4 u, in rutnr 4 u redemptioning me?" "Well cna u pls sotp forcing ur followres 2 put shit in are malebocks?" "Hahahahahaha, Tom, i wus jsut going 2 do dat, contact my follwoers 2 not send u stuff inteh male anymoar via messanger." "Ok then, i gess we'll be going home nau. bi!" and them we both hopped out of teh window as Joseph waved goobdye and we runned hoem. Adter we gotted ther, Tom silenty opend teh fornt door and we silently stepped and he turned 2 me and sd "Okay Nabriho, nau just go bacc 2 ur room and sleep. I'l go 2 my room snd MTC(masturbate to cartoons) since my spirit Eridan's beggin me 2(mor pacifically, he wants em 2 fap 2 Squirrel and Hegehog fanrt and then i also go 2 sleep." "Ok" and so we wented 2 are rooms and i got in my bed and i wented 2 slepp. Happy Thanksgiving! 2day i woked up and putted on a secksy button pilgirm shirt with dese square flap thing below my beck, a enoy black hat with a golden square thing on het belt on it, baggy ravne coloured pants, pure hwite stokcing dat made my ligs luk nice, and short charcole back boots with golden square thingys on dem with 1 on eatch 1. Them i walked in2 da baffroom and putted sum hare grower spary on my hare and it growed 2 my neck and i dyed my hare brigh orange with the tawp wite and teh bottom part of my har yellow liek a vandy vorn i no technically nhallowee is ovuer but i dont car i can sitll celebate it sort of if i want 2 adn i also putted no orange eyeshaowd with yellow eyeliner. Aftet dat, i walked out of teh baffroom jsut as Edd wus stping ot fo hjs rom then he truned 2 me and asked "Oh heyya Nabriho. Go check teh male, ok?" dis wus wut h3 did every momring dees past few wekks due 2 teh Jeohvah's witneeses puttin stuff inteh male all teh tiem and i had 2 get it all b4 da maleman camed but i nu there wus notihng in teh male becus of wat happend last nite and i wanted 2 tell hm abot it but dat wood just confuse him and he ask where i lerned but i didnt want 2 tll him wat happend dat nite so i followed my usual routene towards da nu malebocks. i cheched and indeed there was no male so i walked in teh hais where he was nau sitting at teh couch and i sed "There's nothing thre." "Wat?" "Yea, theres nothng there." "Hey Edd" sed Tom "I just got dis message from The Pastor dat ordrd his follwoers 2 sotp putting in are maledidnt cancel his contact with teh chruch so he got teh massege." "OMG! Matt!" "Wat is it" MaTt assed as he waked inside nad Eddturned his hed 180 degress 2 him and sed "They've stopped soving crap ni are malebocks!" "OMG!!! Nau i can t8ke gurls 2 my haus 4 d8es in piece!" "Hey sinse it's thanksgiving[R.A.N: And I wanted an excuse to shoehorn something festive into my fanfiction], lets celberate with a Thanksgiving Feast! I got teh Trukey alreddy heeted in da ovin and itll be out sonn." "Hey Edd?" Tom inqusitioned and Edd turnd 2 him as he wus getting up and ased in repoonse "Wat it is?" "I never celbrated a holiday b4 becuse i was a Jehoavah's Witness and they dident celebr8t holydays and i waas raised Jevovian so i never celebrat a holiday b4. Hau does dis wrok?" "Simpl We just eat food and dat's it It's simpel as dat." he then walked in2 th kichen as teh rest of us watched The Bacy's Thanksgiving Parade After a whiel Edd camed back with teh Turkey and Cranberry Sos and Sutffng and Ham and of course, a staple in Thanksgiving feests...Bacon. "Wat wood u guys lik?" "I want Bacin with Ham." ised and after evry1 orderd he handed us are food and we all sat on teh couch 2gether and en joyed our wonderful thanksgiving day. '''AUTHORS NOT: OMG I HOP DAT U ENGOYED DIS CHAPTER OOF MAH FAFICTION AND PLS B4 U CLICK OF DONUT FORGOT 2 COMMENT IN DA COMMETS, OK? I WASNT PLANNING ON ICLUDING DA THANKSGIVIN PRAT BUT DU 2 THANKSGIVVING CUMMING WHILE DIS FANFICTION WAS BEING WRITTEND I DESIDED 2 THROW IN DIS THANKSGIVING ENDING AS A LAST MINUT ICLUSION NADI HOP DAT U LIEKD IT. SINCE CHIRSTMAS IS ALSO CUMMING(OMG I HOP SANA GITS MEH A PERNEH DAT REEL AND NUT DA FAKE 1 HE GOTTED MEH YEERS AGO), TEH NEX CHAPTAR WILL BE SETTED NEER CHIRSMUS AND THERE'LL BE SNO AND LITES AND MISTELTOES(LOTZ OOF DEM) AND OTHER CRISMAS STUFF. IM RLY GALD DAT I GOTTED DIS FINSHED B4 DECEMBRE STORTED AND I HOPE U TUNE 4 TEH NEXT CHAPR CUMMIN SOON ND I HOP DAT U ASLO HADDED AN WUNDERFULL THANKS GIVIN ;3 :3 ;) :) (^_^.) (✿◠‿◠) (/◕ヮ◕)/ ◕‿◕ (*´∀｀) Real Author's Notes: My deepest apologies go out to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family for creating this. Only Nabriho'ulbon and Jun and Joseph Eisenburg belong to me, all trolls used in this fanfiction belong to Andrew Hussie, and every other character belongs to Edd Gould and his family. Anyways, hope you guys got some good laughs at this thing's awfulness and goodbye.Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic